


Prom Night

by AnonDragon



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDragon/pseuds/AnonDragon





	Prom Night

Kenny sat alone in his room, the whole day has been strange. It was graduation day, he and his friends are done with high school. They made it. But why did it feel strange, like it wasn’t real. Like none of the events that happened were real. It was getting close to the graduation party, Kenny and the guys agreed to dress in jeans and button ups of their respectable colors. Meaning no hats.

 

Kenny hasn’t shown his face since the 4th grade, not even to his closest friends. He looked at himself in the mirror fixing his hair. “Not bad... little messy, but not bad” Kenny smiled softly to himself, he made his way to the party meeting up with his friends. “Hey guys.”

 

“Kenny...? Wow dude it’s been forever since we seen your face.” Kyle was wearing black slack and his respective green button up. He had came with Stan who wore slightly worn out jeans and a dark blue button up. They have been dating since sophomore year, which wasn’t much of a surprise to anyone. They have been gay for each other since, ever, really.

 

Cartman had lost a bit of weight, everyone was pretty proud of him. Hell his attitude change, slightly. Everyone has really, since we started high school, everyone’s changed in some way. Eric had slacks and a red button up, he gave Kenny a hug and ruffled his hair. Despite Cartmans changes, he was still single but he didn’t seem to mind much. Actually quite happy about it.

 

Kenny smiled looking at his friends. “I still can’t believe we graduated. It’s like... it’s like today has been a dream.” The others nodded in agreement.

 

“So Kenny, you got a date tonight or what?” Cartman nudged Kenny’s arm grinning. “C’mon you ask him or what?”

 

Kenny looked down shyly. “I-I kinda chickened out. I started asking him but I fled before I got to the important part...”

 

“Don’t worry Kenny. We just saw him not long ago.”  
“Yeah it seemed like he was looking for someone~”

 

“You think he’s looking for me?” Kenny smiled bright and blushed. He waved bye to friends and went to the last place they saw Kenny’s crush. Sure enough, he was there. Kenny’s eyes widened as he stared, ripped jeans, black band shirt, baggy blue plaid long sleeve. What really caught Kenny’s eye was the fact he wasn’t wearing his blue hat with the yellow puff on the top.

 

Kenny walked up and smiled softly. “Craig?” He blushed lightly. Craig turned looking down at Kenny, he smiled softly and hugged Kenny tightly. “H-Hi Tucker.. heh. I’m glad to see you.”

 

“I’m glad to see you too Kenny..” Craig held Kenny close, not letting him go anytime soon. “I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to come to the party with me.. but you took off during you..... whatever it was you were trying to tell me.” He chuckled softly looking down at the small blond.

 

Kenny blushed dark looking up at Craig. “I wanted to ask you... but I got nervous...” he held onto Craig tightly. “You look nice Tucker.”

 

“You look well dressed McCormick. Something you and the boys agreed with?” Craig looked over at Kenny’s friends and waved to them, they waved back and talked about Craig and Kenny.

 

Kenny nodded “we did... there was one catch though, I couldn’t wear my hood or bandana.. but that’s fine by me. Just mean I can do this.” He pulled the taller male down by his shirt and kissed him deeply. He didn’t care who was watching, if anyone was. He finally was kissing his crush. Kenny has been in love with Craig since the 7th grade. They had a moment together and Kenny was head over heal because of it.

 

Craig had stood up to some bullies, he cared for Kenny and staid with him till he stopped shaking and crying. Since that day, Kenny knew Craig was the one he wanted all to himself.

 

“So this is it... we graduated, not going to see our classmates in.. god knows how long.” Kenny let go of Craig and walked with him outside to talk. The sat on a bench, Kenny leaning against Craig. “Where you going for college?”

 

“I’m going to California San Diego, State University.” Craig held Kenny close. He smiled looking down at him “where are you going?”

 

“I didn’t get accepted anywhere... it’s alright, I can always be a drifter.”

 

“Or you can come live with me. I’m getting a studio apartment, could use a roommate. And it would be a hassle to interview several people.”

 

“Yeah! That’ll be awesome Tucker!” Kenny smiled brightly wrapping his arms around Craig’s neck. He kissed him lovingly, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re amazing.”

 

Craig blushed lightly, kissing back. He smiled pecking Kenny’s lips. “Nah.. I just want you with me for more than a night.” Craig got up with Kenny taking him back inside, the DJ was playing a slow song. Craig held his new lover close, dancing with him.

 

Kenny rest his head on Craig’s chest. He shut his eyes holding him close, feeling people stare and whisper about them. Not in negative ways, more of in surprised, however it still made Kenny nervous. “Craig.. are people staring at us?”

 

“Um...” Craig looked around. “A few.. but don’t worry Kenny, I got you.”

 

~5 months later~

Kenny has been dating Craig for a good while. They moved into a studio apartment together in California, just like Craig said they would. Craig was busy with school work so Kenny has been alone during the day, cleaning the apartment and doing some cooking. It wasn’t so bad being alone all day, there was still a lot to do. Most the time was spent hanging out outside or practicing new cooking recipes. When Craig was home, Kenny would leave him to his work, watching tv or starting dinner if there wasn’t left overs. After Craig was finished with his work, they would spend time together. Watching all kinds of movies and just talking with each other. Life’s pretty good.

 

Craig laid in bed holding onto Kenny. He smiled softly “How was your day Kenny?”

 

“Oh the usual, pretty relaxing. Bit of clean, tried some new recipes.” Kenny smiled kissing Craig’s cheek. “How was school?”

 

“The usual... assignments, studying, lectures. Nothing exciting at all.” Craig looked at Kenny and kissed his head. “How about we get more comfortable, Ken.”

 

Kenny blushed biting his lip, he knew exactly what Craig wanted, it’s the only time he’s ever called him Ken. He smiled and took his shirt off. His shoulders and chest were covered in many shades of hickies. Some were older than others, some have been around for a bit and the fairly new ones. Now Kenny wasn’t the only one covered in markings, Craig had his fair share of these wonderful love bites. Kenny even made a heart on Craig’s chest. He was very proud of it he had to take a picture.

 

Craig started removing his clothes as well. He didn’t even wait for Kenny to finish stripping before he was all over him. Kissing and biting his neck, leaving more markings of proof that Kenny was taken. Craig was still passionate and loving as he left a trail of soft kisses down Kenny’s chest.

 

Kenny had wiggled out of his pants giving soft moans as he felt Craig’s lips press against his sensitive skin. Kenny was very sensitive and that made Craig go lust crazy. Of course Kenny loved it just as much as Craig did. He enjoyed the teasing that go on before Craig leaves his mark.

 

The soft loving kisses went on for what seemed like hours, neither of them complained about it. There was no hurry. This continued until Craig started teasing Kenny’s hole, earning him some whining pleads from the blond.

 

“C’mon Craig Fucker, don’t keep me waiting.” Kenny giggled bringing Craig in for a kiss.

 

“That’s a name I haven’t heard in awhile.” Craig leaned down kissing his boyfriend with as much love and passion as their first kiss. Craig had finally given in to Kenny’s begging. Starting slow since they went raw, Craig worked his way up to a comfortable pace for Kenny.

 

Kenny whimpered, holding onto Craig tightly. The sounds of moaning and grunts filled the studio apartment. It echoed and the two lovers were sure their neighbors could hear them. Like they cared anyways, being madly in love with one another, anyone can complain and it wouldn’t stop them.

 

Craig laid by Kenny cuddling close to him. The moans had turn to soft pants as the two held each other tightly, whispering how much they loved each other. They didn’t bother cleaning up, both exhausted and wanting to sleep.

 

Morning came, Craig got ready for school, started the laundry for Kenny and did the dishes before he left. On his way out he grabbed Kenny’s orange jacket, throwing it on. It was a treat for him, whenever there was a test or just felt like he needed Kenny, Craig would take his jacket. Smiling as he sniffed the jacket, Craig sat in his class.

 

Kenny woke up to the sound of the washer buzzing. Stretching and yawning, he made his way over to the washer, taking the clothes out and tossing them in the dryer. He then took the sheets from the bed, getting them washed as well. Kenny got his pajama pants on and grabbed new bedsheets making the bed. He smiled to himself, walking into the kitchen for breakfast.

 

Life’s been like this for another year, Kenny and Craig rarely fought. They had a loving relationship, and now the two are bound together till death do they part.

 

Craig was standing at the alter, Tweek being his best man, Clyde and Token along side Craig. As for Kenny, he had his three best friends. Stan, Kyle and Cartman. They all stood at the alter waiting for Kenny, what he had planned to wear was a surprise to everyone. Kenny was known to dabble in cross dressing, no one cared, he looked beautiful in skirts and dresses and it made him happy. However, Kenny’s friends had made a bet of what would be worn, dress or tux.

 

Kenny looked in the mirror fixing his hair, he had his sister put some light blue flowers in his hair. He smiled and hugged his little sister tightly. “Thank you for walking me down the isle, Karen.”

 

“Of course Kenny, I’m so happy for you. You look amazing.” Karen smiled holding her brothers hand. “Everyone’s going to love it. Don’t worry.” She handed Kenny the bouquet and stood at the door. “Ready?” Karen looked up seeing Kenny nod.

 

They walked down the isle, everyone became quite as they stared at Kenny. Craig’s jaw dropped, watching Kenny walk towards them. “He’s beautiful.”

 

Kenny smiled, his light blue gown flowed elegantly as he walked. It sparkled when the light shimmered off it. He smiled brightly seeing everyone was liking the dress. Kenny looked down at Karen and kissed her cheek, “thank you.” He walked up handing the bouquet to Stan and stood by Craig.

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today....” Kenny teared up looking up at Craig. “I now pronounce you, Husband and Husband. You may now kiss.” The two boys looked each other in the eyes, both sparkling and watery. They smiled kissing lovingly, their friends awed and cheered for them. Stan had given back the bouquet to Kenny, just before he went down the isle with Craig, heading outside where a white Hummer Limo waited. Everyone followed them outside, watching the now married couple get in. Kenny stood in the sun roof and tossed the bouquet, he smiled brightly seeing Kyle had caught it. Craig joined Kenny as they waved to their friends, they got back in the limo and took off to start a new chapter in their lives together.


End file.
